A Far Better Present
by Imadra Blue
Summary: On a faraway planet celebrating a Christmas-like holiday, ten-year-old Anakin wishes Obi-Wan would like him, even a little. Gen.


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all its characters are property of Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is made and no copyright infringement is intended.

...

On the planet Holle in the Mid Rim, they celebrated a winter solstice-based holiday known only to them. Steeped in ancient traditions and connected to gods and religions they no longer practiced, they called it "Kingsbirth," in honor of the rebirth of a long-forgotten god of winter, generosity, and merriment. Every year, the natives of Holle would give each other presents on Kingsbirth morning, feast, and enjoy each other's company.

Anakin Skywalker decided he would love to celebrate the holiday, if only his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would let him.

He did not need to ask to know Jedi celebrated no holiday. Anakin expected that holidays fell under the same category as fun, running through the halls, speaking with a raised voice, losing your temper, and hugs - all things that weren't allowed. The Jedi didn't even celebrate birthdays. Anakin had turned ten over the summer, but Obi-Wan had made no mention of it, though he entered Anakin's age correctly on every entry. Anakin didn't even know when Obi-Wan's birthday was. All he knew was that Obi-Wan had been "twenty-five standard years" a few months ago when Anakin had asked.

Anakin wondered what it was like to be that old.

Typically, Jedi with Padawans under thirteen were not assigned to dangerous missions. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been given their first mission, just to oversee a delivery of charitable goods from Coruscant to the poor and needy on Holle's southern continent. No space pirates had found their route, and everything had gone without a hitch. However, the return trip had been delayed for few days, so Obi-Wan had found a small hotel room for him and Anakin to stay in the capital city of Hollan Yuol, found in the small, yet well-to-do northern continent.

Currently, they were out buying dinner in the busy, yet cheerful Hollan market. The market was decorated in reds, greens, and gold, and the morning snow had been swept to the side. Festive lights hung from every available area, and almost everyone looked happy to Anakin. He loved the feelings he sensed in everyone, the way the Force quickened with warmth and good will. Anakin hardly noticed the cold as listened to people chat with each other. Carolers could be heard in the distance, singing the traditional Kingsbirth songs. People kissing each other underneath a plant Anakin didn't recognize for reasons that mystified him - Obi-Wan had only waved impatiently when Anakin had asked why.

Obi-Wan stood in front of a food vendor, arguing with the cook. Apparently, the vendor only served the food for the Kingsbirth Eve feast, and the vendor attempted to convince Obi-Wan that he should also buy the Kingsbirth midday feast for tomorrow as well, since everything would be closed. Obi-Wan complained that all the starch and carbohydrates were unhealthy, and really, he wasn't that hungry.

"I'm that hungry, Master," said Anakin, eyeing the containers filled with meats, vegetables, breads, and more desserts than Anakin knew existed. He licked his lips, hoping Obi-Wan bought lots of it. It smelled delicious.

"Do be silent, Anakin," snapped Obi-Wan, glaring at him for a moment before turning back to argue with the vendor.

Anakin stuck his tongue out at Obi-Wan when he was sure the older man wasn't looking and turned away. He slammed his back into the counter, since he was still small enough not to crack his skull open on the edge, but Obi-Wan didn't react. He was apparently too busy trying to explain to the vendor that Jedi did not need five different desserts.

"I'd like to have five desserts," said Anakin, but not loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear him. Obi-Wan was so... prickly.

A little boy walking through the busy Hollan market stumbled and fell onto the snow-covered street. Anakin moved to help him just as the boy's father suddenly scooped him up. The little boy laughed before he could even cry. The father - or at least Anakin assumed he was the boy's father - set the child on his shoulders, and they walked off, laughing still laughing.

Anakin started to notice all sorts of fathers with their children. Many of them were shopping at the stands for presents, some buying snacks and food from the vendors. Another little boy grabbed a model spaceship, showing it excitedly to his father, who told him to wait "for the King to come" tomorrow morning. A little girl, wearing shiny new shoes and a fancy white coat, giggled up at her father as he asked her what to buy for her mother.

The Hollans' festive knit caps and furred coats of varying colors made the market seem alive with color and energy. In comparison, Anakin felt rather drab and dull, wearing only his Jedi robes and a new thick brown winter cloak Obi-Wan had bought him when they arrived at the snowy capitol.

Anakin had never really wanted a father before. His mother had been enough, but now he couldn't see her anymore. All he had was Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan only barely tolerated his existence.

Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan, who now frowned as the vendor excitedly shoved cartons of food into bags. "I really appreciate this. The extra credits will help me get another toy for my baby girl," the vendor was saying. "You'll really enjoy this meal with your son, sir, I -"

"He's not my son," said Obi-Wan. "He's my apprentice."

"Oh, yes, yes of course. I forgot you were a Jedi," said the vendor, frowning. He glanced over at Anakin, tugging on his dark moustache. Anakin scowled and looked away.

"Let's get going. Anakin, you better not let this food go to waste," said Obi-Wan, picking up the bags. Anakin rolled his eyes.

The vendor leaned over before Anakin could move away, tapping Anakin on the shoulder. He handed him a star-shaped cookie, covered in red and green sprinkles. "Happy Kingsbirth, son. Cheer up." The man's pudgy face split into a grin.

Obi-Wan frowned. "He doesn't need more cookies."

"It's Kingsbirth, sir, and he's just a little 'un," replied the vendor. He winked at Anakin and turned away to help another customer.

Anakin smiled and took a bite from the cookie. It tasted really good, full of sugar and a flavor he didn't recognize. There was a bit of frosting on it, and Anakin licked it off in delight.

"I'm doubling your exercise routine when we get back to the Temple," threatened Obi-Wan. "I can't believe I let that man talk me into all this food. I've never seen people so delighted to shove their faces full of pure junk."

Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan ever did anything besides complain and scold Anakin, but he doubted it. He continued to eat the cookie, knowing better than to argue back. It would be an unpleasant night full of meditations and the silent treatment if he did.

They threaded their way through the market and back to their hotel. "Look at these people, Anakin," continued Obi-Wan, gesturing with a bag full of food at the passing Hollans. "Not a one of them is of a decent weight. It's this food they eat. And look at all this ridiculous materialism and capitalism - they judge gifts by the amount of credits they spend. The southern continent is full of the starving and needy, and these people just stuff their faces and ignore all that suffering."

Anakin spoke before he could stop himself. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you are, Master." He winced the moment the words came out.

Obi-Wan spun to glare at him, white bags swinging in his hands. His expression was as sharp as his tone when he said, "I never said I was perfect, my very young apprentice. I'm simply commenting on the idolatry of this society. You probably think it's wonderful."

"Sorta. I'm sorry for all the starving people, but sometimes you have to enjoy yourself. It's a holiday, Master. Even if the Hollans are fat, I think they look nice." Anakin glanced at the Hollans. Though rotund and soft-fleshed, they looked cheerful and healthy, for the most part.

"Completely missed the point, as usual." Obi-Wan turned away, heading back to the hotel. He was never the nicest man, at least in Anakin's opinion, but he seemed to have been even more grumpy than usual since Master Qui-Gon had died.

Anakin spent a brief moment wishing Qui-Gon were still alive. He would have understood. In fact, Anakin could have easily pretended he was Master Qui-Gon's son. Anakin could pictured it in his mind: Qui-Gon wearing a thick brown winter cloak, a gentle smile on his leonine face as he explained the customs of the Hollans to Anakin. He would have strolled through the market, just to see it. He wouldn't have complained about the food or the cookie. Maybe he would have even bought Anakin something or let him sing with the carolers.

Anakin's gaze fell on something shining from one of the vendor's stalls. Obi-Wan paused, letting a cart full of teenagers singing Kingsbirth carols pass in front of him. Anakin darted to the stall, finding that the shining had come from a small holoviewer. He polished off his cookie and wiped the crumbs on his cloak before picking it up. When he held it up to his eyes, he found the galaxy modeled in it. He adjusted the view to a close-up of Coruscant. With a few quick flips of the dial, Anakin quickly found Tatooine in the Outer Rim. It made him horribly homesick to see his home planet. He missed his mother so much it hurt. He could almost see her standing in the streets of Mos Espa in her homespun dress, looking at the sky and wondering what he was doing...

"Anakin! What are you doing?"

Anakin put the holoviewer down, hoping he didn't look as sad as he felt. Obi-Wan stood in front of him, tapping his foot. "We have to get back. The food's getting cold, and I need to store our dinner for tomorrow. Why are you over here?"

"I was just... looking," said Anakin, glancing at the holoviewer. He had felt close to his mother when he looked through it, somehow.

"I'm not going to buy you anything. Jedi do not celebrate holidays."

"I didn't ask you for anything!" cried Anakin, frustrated and angry. He was tired of Obi-Wan complaining and always acting like Anakin was a burden. He didn't even care if he got into trouble. "I already know you hate me! You don't have to rub it in!"

Obi-Wan blinked. "What - I -"

"I wouldn't want anything from you, anyway! I hate you, too!"

Anakin dashed as far away as he could through the market, disappearing into the Hollan crowds. Hot tears ran down his face, quickly frozen by the cold air.

...

When Anakin returned to the hotel, it was very late at night. Everything in the city had closed up, and aside from some drunken merrymaking, there was little noise. Anakin had spent the day hiding behind the stalls in the market, watching everyone else have fun.

Luckily, Obi-Wan seemed to be sleeping when Anakin snuck into their room. Anakin suspected he might have just kicked the older man if Obi-Wan had given him another lecture. It was bad enough he would have to suffer through it tomorrow. There would no doubt be a severe punishment, too.

To Anakin's surprise, he found a covered plate full of food left for him in the small cooling unit. He picked at the meat a bit, but hardly ate any of it. His earlier appetite was gone. He left the lights off, as he had progressed enough in his training that the ambient light from outside gave him enough light.

Anakin changed into his warm pajamas - which to his surprise were also left out for him, along with thick socks. He and Obi-Wan had to share one large bed, and he quietly crept over to it, hoping not to wake him. Obi-Wan did not stir when Anakin climbed in. Anakin covered himself with the blankets and stared at the back of Obi-Wan's head. His hair was growing longer and looked soft. It apparently couldn't decide if it wanted to be blond, red, or brown, so it was sort of all three colors at once.

Anakin closed his eyes, wishing Obi-Wan didn't hate him so much. This would be so much easier if Obi-Wan liked Anakin, even a little. Anakin would have liked Obi-Wan to play with him like those fathers did their children or at least smile at him once in a while. Anakin often felt as if no one liked him at the Jedi Temple, and even though Obi-Wan said other people's opinions did not matter, it hurt. When Anakin had lived on Tatooine, his mother's love had at least made being a slave tolerable.

He eventually fell asleep, still missing the feeling of his mother's arms around him.

...

When Anakin woke up, it was snowing outside. The hotel room was brightly lit, and it looked far cozier than it had when he and Obi-Wan had checked in. Anakin could smell food cooking, and it smelled delicious. He rubbed his eyes, climbing out of the bed. Obi-Wan came out of the kitchenette then, fully dressed, and stared at Anakin silently for a moment. He looked somber.

Anakin frowned and braced himself for a lecture. To his surprise, Obi-Wan only gestured to the small desk in the corner of their room. "That's for you," he said, and went back into the kitchenette.

On the desk was a package crudely wrapped in the traditional Kingsbirth holiday paper. Not knowing what to think or feel, Anakin tore the wrapping off and found the small holoviewer he had been playing with the day before resting inside.

Obi-Wan came back out of the kitchenette. He carried two plates heaped with freshly-heated Kingsbirth dinners. He slid one plate towards Anakin on the desk. "Happy Kingsbirth, Anakin," he whispered, staring at Anakin's feet.

Feeling as though he might explode with happiness, Anakin threw himself at Obi-Wan and hugged him. Obi-Wan stiffened in surprise, then set his plate down on the desk and hugged Anakin back. When Anakin looked up, Obi-Wan smiled. nakin instantly decided Obi-Wan's smile was one of the best things in the whole galaxy. Obi-Wan _didn't_ hate him, after all.

Anakin thought that was a far better present than anything else Obi-Wan could have given him.

_End._


End file.
